


Statistically Unlikely

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [30]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: An all-ship movie night leads to a discussion on the nature of fiction and an enticing threat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted “Scientifically, that shouldn’t be possible.” by @antivanbrandy in September 2016.

**Statistically Unlikely**

**-1-**

The smell of buttered popcorn still lingered in the common room as the credits rolled. People started getting up and moving before Kinzie paused the playback. Matt was one of them. Remy watched him leave, but once she found herself left in the room alone, she opted to follow.

He rubbed at his ears as he wandered down the corridor. Remy caught up to him in a few steps. “So, I take it you didn’t like the movie,” she accused.

Electric blue eyes flashed at her as he glanced over his shoulder at her. “What makes you say that?”

Remy grunted at him once, then started chuckling. “You kept making these little noises.”

“I did not.”

“Yes, you did,” Johnny called from the corner of the kitchen.

Matt just groaned again and tapped the interface at the cargo bay door. Both Johnny and Remy’s chuckling followed him. She could tell he was ignoring them, but she followed anyway. A creature of habit, Matt went straight to his system.

Hopping the back of the sofa, it moaned when she landed heavily on the brown plaid cushion. “C’mon, tell me.”

“You said it was one of your favorite movies,” Matt argued.

Remy leaned on the arm of the sofa and grinned at him. “What’s not to like? Spies, intrigue, revolution, romance, and even a happy ending. Was it the the _cold fusion mumbo jumbo_?” she asked, mimicking the line directly from the movie.

“You know, scientifically, that most of that shouldn’t be possible.”

“It’s fiction, Matt.”

“Fiction requires a suspension of disbelief.”

“Such a harsh reaction.”

“Which is why I kept it to myself,” he replied with a huff.

Remy hopped up and stood next to him. Her should fit right behind his bicep and let her walk her fingertips down his forearm until he looked over at her. “It’s just a movie, Matt.”

The sound of typing ceased, though his eyes stayed on the screen.

“Even so, I feel bad that you didn’t enjoy it,” she purred.

Matt gave her a crooked grin, taking the bait. He slipped his arm around her waist. “Did you have something in mind?”

“Maybe this time I can wear the teeth and you can call me Nyte Blayde.”

His laugh shook through his lithe frame and he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

 

**-2-**

Remy’s smirk took on that salacious twist that brimmed with promise. Even so, Matt shook his head. He cradled her neck with his other hand and pressed his lips to hers. The sharp hum of his zipper falling pulled them apart. “Always with the quick hands.”

“You know it,” Remy chided, looking up at him in that predatory kitten way of hers. Her shoulders shifted as she wriggled against him as if trying to get closer, which wasn’t physically possible. “Never had a problem with it before.”

“And I don’t, now.” Matt took her hand and zipped his suit back up before he made his way to the stairs. Remy followed.

“Where are we going?”

“Someplace where we don’t have to feel bad about locking the doors.”

Remy chuckled, skipping up up the steps to pinch him on the arse. The heavy sound of her approaching footfalls made him laugh, the latter startled him a hair. “Not wanting to show off that cute rear of yours to the whole ship again.”

“No, actually,” he replied, draping his arm over her shoulders as she came up beside him. He led her out of the bay. “That’s a moment of startling embarrassment that I could live the rest of my life without repeating.”

“If it’s worth anything,” she chimed in a sing song tone, “I think you have a lovely ass.”

At least she only said it loud enough for the two of them to hear, though the sentiment still caused his smile to widen. It was rather nice to know she enjoyed his body, but that didn’t stave off his heat rising to his cheeks. His hand tightened around hers; she squeezed back.  He knew she noticed the blush when her fingertip traced his ear. Matt swatted at her hand.

Remy’s laugh reverberated down his spine, like always. It was a sound that gave him hope and he heard it more and more of late, which told him she thought their mission could succeed. Early on she’d been silent and sullen. Now, she smiled more. There was still worry, still concern, determination, and resolve, but there was light now, too. Playfulness.

She leaned against his arm, her free hand tugging at the zipper again. “Matt,” she crooned his name like it was part of some love song he’d never heard of.

He rolled his eyes at her, refusing to admit that he adored that purr vibrating just beneath the steady tone of her voice. It made him want her even more. Of course, the rapacious twinkle in her icy blue eyes didn’t help his resolve.

Her finger hooked into the opening of his suit as she stepped in front of him. Walking backward, she pulled him forward toward her quarters. At the door, she stopped so suddenly he bumped into her, which he was sure was part of her plan when she pressed herself against him. Her body rubbed against his in a way that had him imagining the feeling of the same motion without their suits between them.

Her eyes traveled over him for a moment, then returned to meet his unwavering gaze. “You know? I know you’re going to hate hearing this, but it wasn’t just your brain that made me want to jump your bones.”

So much for the blush dissipating; heat blazed in his cheeks. It only intensified when her hands moved over his chest then down around his waist. He couldn’t help but laugh when she grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled his hips forward against her.

“You’re hot, Matt, get over it.” She released him long enough to punch the pad next to her door, then pulled him through it with her.

“That’s a very limited opinion,” Kinzie noted from up the hall as the door closed behind them.

“Ignore her,” Remy replied.

Matt cupped her cheeks and walked backward across the room with her. “It’s your opinion that matters, right?”

Remy’s eyes crinkled with her grin. “Unless you’re harboring some deep-seated wish to get a ticket on one of Little Red’s rides, yeah.”

“I prefer blondes,” he told her. “Well, one in particular.” He punctuated his proclamation with a lingering kiss.

“Good. Less competition that way.” Remy turned and pushed him onto the edge of the bed.

Matt reached for her waist to pull her closer. “No competition, Rem.”

She stood between his knees, one hand on his shoulder the other pushing that unruly lock of hair off his forehead. It immediately fell right back where it had been. “Even better. So, … you never gave me an answer earlier.”

Matt’s left eyebrow raised just enough to silently request clarification.

When she kissed him, he guessed she was trying to sweeten him up. “Well, I thought maybe after that one time, you’d let me wear the teeth and the cape,” she said between teasing kisses. “I’ll even let you call me—”

“Not a chance,” he said, pulling her onto the bed with him. Matt crawled over her. “Guess you’ll just have to get your own cape.”

“Are you seriously forgetting about that Bloody Cannoness costume I rocked when Viola and I kidnapped Josh out of that interview?”

He hummed quietly. He surely hadn’t, but he also knew that he could probably mock up something similar in the simulation in a manner of hours. He considered telling her no, but knew she’d see through the pervy white lie. And like everyone else on the ship, he knew she hated being lied to. So, instead, he asked, “Why? Want me to recreate it in the sim?”

“I’ll make sure to remember to wear it the next time you need a data sweep.”

That would be amazing and horrible at the same time, and, heaven help him, he was looking forward to it.


End file.
